A circuit arrangement for determining the axle loads in the case of a motor vehicle is known from DE 196 03 430 Al. The signals of a rotating speed sensor are received in an evaluation circuit, said signals reproducing a pitching motion of the motor vehicle and the axle loads and/or the wheel contact forces of the motor vehicle are calculated from said signals. More particularly, both the angular velocity in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle up to the angle of pitch and the angular velocity in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle up to the roll angle are integrated in a control computer. The axle load or weight distribution between the front and the rear axles can be calculated from the angle of pitch, the roll angle, the rise of site or slope, the left and the right wheelbase, the front and rear track as well as the road speed of the motor vehicle.